


On va s'aimer encore

by marauders_assemble



Series: Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marauders_assemble/pseuds/marauders_assemble
Summary: The faint rustling of the trees mixed harmoniously with the low notes emerging from the radio of the pickup, adding to the peaceful atmosphere. There, snuggled under a blanket, impossibly close to Maria, Natasha felt at peace with the world. She caught herself wishing they could stay like this forever.In which Blackhill are enjoying a nice evening outdoors, and Maria has a surprise for Natasha.
Relationships: Maria Hill/Natasha Romanov
Series: Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963177
Comments: 8
Kudos: 80





	On va s'aimer encore

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Femslash Bingo 2020, prompt: Sunset
> 
> I figured it was time I wrote some fluff for those two, so here it is! Hope you enjoy!

Drenched in the last rays of sunshine, the Barton farm looked absolutely beautiful, nestled in the fields at their feet. Yet, gazing at the woman sitting beside her, Natasha didn’t think the sight could come even close to compete with the view of Maria as she was now: Relaxed, basking in the warmth of the evening sun, hair cascading freely on her shoulders. She could stay like this for hours, taking in every single detail of her girlfriend’s face. 

Without opening her eyes, Maria spoke. “What are you looking at, Romanoff?” 

“Nothing,” the redhead answered, smiling. She laid her head back to rest on Maria’s collarbone, sighing of contentment. “Just enjoying the view.”

And it was quite the view. The couple were sitting in the back of Maria’s pickup truck, on top of a hill looming over the Barton domain. From there, they could see the acre upon acre of largely uninhabited territory. The golden wheat fields stood alongside the pale green of the pastures where horses grazed leisurely. A little further, they could make out the outline of the forest shielding their little bubble from the outside world. 

The faint rustling of the trees mixed harmoniously with the low notes emerging from the radio of the pickup, adding to the peaceful atmosphere. There, snuggled under a blanket, impossibly close to Maria, Natasha felt at peace with the world. She caught herself wishing they could stay like this forever.

“Makes a nice change from the chaos in the house, huh?” 

Maria chuckled. “Don’t get me wrong, I adore those kids, but they’re a lot.” 

“Yeah, I know. I love them to pieces but it’s nice to have some time just for us.” 

“I don’t know how Laura does it. Never mind the Avengers, I think she might be the real superhero.” 

“You’re absolutely right.” They fell again in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying each other’s presence. 

Suddenly, Natasha heard the first few notes of Vincent Vallières’  _ On va s’aimer encore _ . The melody prompted a memory to pop up at the forefront of her mind, a particular mission which she couldn’t seem to forget. It was the first time she had ever danced with Maria. They weren’t together then, but played a couple while undercover. They hadn’t even gotten to finish the song, as they had had to take down the mark, yet Natasha still remembered that night as the moment she realized she wanted to be more than a friend to Maria. To this day, Quebec City still held a special place in her heart. 

She turned to her girlfriend. “Dance with me.” 

“What?”

Natasha nimbly got to her feet and wordlessly extended an arm towards Maria. She stared at it for a few moments with an unreadable expression, then accepted the hand. She softly grasped the redhead’s slim waist, as Natasha looped her arms around her neck. Their foreheads rested lightly against one another, they swayed slowly to the sound of the music.

In that moment, as emerald gazed into sapphire, the entire world seemed to melt away, leaving only the two women and their love. After a moment, she realized that Maria was mouthing the words along with the song. She pulled back slightly, smirking. “You speak French?” 

Maria blushed faintly, looking down. Natasha loved that look on her; after all, seeing the almighty Commander Hill embarrassed was not something that happened every day. “Not … exactly. I took a few years in school, but I … kind of learned that song after  _ that _ mission. You know, because of the dance and everything, and I was pretty much head over heels for you already, and…” 

Natasha let her flounder for a couple more seconds, then leaned in and claimed her girlfriend’s lips. “I love it,” she whispered. She adjusted her arms so she could rest her head on Maria and smiled as the Commander sang softly in her ear. 

“ _ On va s’aimer encore, au travers des doutes, des travers de la route, et de plus en plus fort on va s’aimer encore, au travers des bons coups, au travers des déboires, à la vie à la mort on va s’aimer... _ ”

They stayed intertwined on their spot long after the song ended, relishing the closeness. At last, Maria took a small step back, and Natasha instantly missed the press of her body against hers. The brunette enveloped her hands in hers, and the spy let her, curious. As in control of herself as Maria was most of the time, Natasha had learned to read her exceptionally well, and her body language was all off. She appeared… Nervous? But why should she be? As Natasha pondered the implications of her girlfriend’s behaviour, Maria inhaled deeply and started talking.

“You know, that first day, before you showed up on the helicarrier with Barton, I was so mad at him. I’d spent months tracking you, analyzing your every move, planning everything so we could take you down, and he’d ruined all that in a single moment. 

“But then, I saw you. And you looked so lost, like you couldn’t quite comprehend what was happening. Oh, don’t worry, I don’t think anybody else picked up on it, except maybe Fury. But it was enough to begin to change my mind about you. You didn’t fit with what I’d learned about the heartless Black Widow. At that moment, I just wanted to protect you from the rest of the world, as ridiculous as that may seem. For the first time, and not the last, you destroyed my expectations of you. 

“About a year passes. We get along fine, but that’s the extent of it. Then I come home one night, and I find you in my apartment, bleeding out on my bathroom floor. You could have gone anywhere, yet you came to me. You let me take care of you, and all the while I’m wondering why you sought me out, why you didn’t go to the medbay, or to Clint, or to Phil. You were gone by the morning, but you had made a step in my direction, and that wasn’t something I thought would ever happen.

“I think that’s the first time I seriously contemplated the possibility of having more than a work relationship with you. That’s also when I started falling in love with you. Every time we sparred, every meal we shared in SHIELD’s cafeteria, every late-night patch up, every mission we went on together, I fell a little more.

“You know, that night, in Quebec, all I wanted was for it to last forever. I wanted to be able to dance with you like that, I wanted to keep holding you in my arms, I wanted you to keep looking at me like I meant the world to you.” 

“You did, you know,” interrupted Natasha softly. “Mean the world to me. You still do.”

Maria gazed at her with adoration. “Yeah, but at the time, I didn’t know. After that, I had to keep pretending I wasn’t hopelessly in love with you, and it was killing me. Watching you, day after day, I wanted to tell you everything, but I was so scared of losing you. So I kept my mouth shut and watched you from afar. 

“When you kissed me, you threw me off my rhythm, once again. My brain took a while to catch up, to realize that yes, this was happening. Every day I look at you and wonder how I got this lucky, how someone as wonderful as you could want me. You could have anyone, and yet, you chose me, and I thank the gods every day for that.

“We’ve been through some rough patches, but you still stuck by me, through thick and thin. The fact that I had you by my side meant more than you could ever know. Every time I think that I have you all figured out, you do something unexpected, and I can’t help but fall for you a little more every time. You’re … brave, and proud, and kind, and funny, and I love you so, so much. 

“So, I figured it was my turn to surprise you, for once.” On that, she dropped to one knee before a dumbfounded Natasha. As she looked at Maria taking a small box out of her pocket, her mind seemed to move through a thick fog. Usually so quick-witted, she was having trouble comprehending what was happening. The dying rays of sunshine caught through the polished emerald set in the ring, making it sparkle like a thousand stars.

“Natasha Romanoff,” began Maria with a quivering voice, as Natasha tried, to no avail, to stifle the tremors coursing through her hands, “will you do me the honour of becoming my wife?” Natasha’s heart pounded like it wanted to jump right out of her chest. She looked repeatedly between the ring and her lover’s dazzling eyes, unable to believe that this was really happening. 

“Yes,” she whispered. Then, louder: “Yes, of course I’ll marry you, Maria Hill.”

On her girlfriend’s—no, her fiance’s face erupted the brightest smile she had ever seen. She got up and produced a small chain, through which she passed the ring. “So you can bring it on missions with you,” she explained in response to Natasha’s silent question. The redhead pushed her hair to one side to grant Maria better access. “Dammit,” laughed Maria as Natasha felt her shaking hands fumble with the clasp. As soon as it was secured, Natasha turned in her fiance’s arms, grabbed the front of her shirt and pulled her into a kiss. Maria responded eagerly. Too soon, they had to break apart for air. Foreheads resting lightly against each other, they stood there, slightly out of breath.

“Everything you said, that’s true for you too, you know.” She was adamant that Maria understood how strongly she felt about her. “You’re my rock; you’ve always been there for me, even when what I did would have sent anyone else running. I don’t know what I would’ve done if you hadn’t been there, supporting me at every turn.” She leaned back slightly, to be able to properly look the brunette in the eyes. “I love you so fucking much, Maria Hill. Never, ever forget that.” Maria pulled her impossibly closer, claiming her lips tenderly.

As the sun set on the hills around them, the two women lost themselves in each other, the only thing they needed right there with them.

**Author's Note:**

> The song On va s’aimer encore is, in my opinion, one of the most romantic songs ever written in Quebec. The part Maria sings to Nat means roughly “We’ll still love each other, through doubts, the bumps of the road, and stronger and stronger we’ll still love each other, through triumphs, through bad lucks, in life and in death we’ll love each other…”, though it’s obviously more poetic in French. My dad actually sung it to my mom at their wedding:)
> 
> Comments and/or kudos are always appreciated


End file.
